


London

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [147]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: The Merlyn-Queen-Smoaks and the Harpers are on vacation in London. Mia and Becca are disappointed when they see where Princess Charlotte lives.





	London

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment is some silly family fluff. 
> 
> This installment is 130/147. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

"Da," Prue grabbed a fistful of Tommy's hair, "where's Paddington bear?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Tommy let go of Prue's legs and reached for her fingers, "Prue, baby, don't pull out my hair.  It's the main reason your daddy loves me."

Oliver turned around at his husband's comment.  Nate, his cheetah ears in place, was seated on Oliver’s shoulders, resting his arms across the top of his dad’s head. Oliver tapped the tip of his brim and winked at his husband, "I told you to wear a baseball cap."

"We're in London. I'm trying not to look like a crass American," Tommy waggled his eyebrows at his husband.

"Mommy, did da say a bad word?" Becca tugged on the hand Felicity was holding onto her with.

Bobby peered around Felicity to inform his sister that, "Crass means lacking refinement or intelligence."

"Da, it's not nice to call daddy stupid," Becca admonished her father.

"I wasn't calling your dad stupid, I was calling Americans wearing baseball hats in London, stupid," Tommy explained to his daughter.

Becca looked at Oliver, "But daddy is an American wearing a baseball hat.  So is Uncle Roy."

"Becca, ignore your dads. They’re just being silly," Felicity told her daughter as she consulted her map.  As much time as Felicity had spent in London for work, this was the first time she was taking the opportunity to see the city as a tourist. "We need to make the next left."

"Are we really going to see where a real life princess lives?" Becca asked skeptically.

"Yes, baby. We're going to see Buckingham Palace, where Princess Charlotte lives," Felicity told her daughter.

"I wish we lived in a palace," Becca cooed.

"Well, we all need to learn to live with disappointment," Felicity said as Saint James park came into view.

As soon as they were inside the park, Tommy and Oliver put the twins down and Felicity released Becca’s hand.  Thea and Roy released Mia and Scott, and the children began to run and chase one another.

Thea linked her arm through Felicity's, "I think our daughters are going to be disappointed when they see the palace."

"Considering your daughter lives in an actual castle, yes, I think there will be severe disappointment," Felicity agreed.

Roy rolled his eyes at Felicity, "Our kids don't realize that private jets, hotel suites, sailboats, and Italian villas aren't the norm." He spread out his arms towards their scampering children, "Behold the princes and princesses of Starling City."

"What should we do?" Felicity asked with a glint in her eye.  "Tommy and Oliver refuse to live in a trailer in Vegas during the summer without air-conditioning."

Roy snorted, "Thea won't move into a two bedroom house in the Glades either."

"I don't mind the kids living in a trailer, as long as I don't have to live with them," Tommy chimed in.

"Don't look at me.  Two words, Lian Yu," Oliver winked.

"Too bad about the land mines," Thea said with a straight face.  "Otherwise, Lian Yu would be a fun summer camp."

"Maybe we shouldn't let Walter take them to Harrod’s," Felicity said to her husbands. The children becoming entitled billionaires was one of her parenting nightmares.

Oliver arched a brow at her, "We're drawing the line at expensive toys?"

"Poor Walter," Thea rested her head on Felicity’s shoulder, "he's been talking about the Harrod's trip for weeks."

"He's insane to want to take these six lunatics to Harrod's by himself," Tommy interjected.  "We’re terrible people for subjecting him to it."

"But we’re dressing up and going for high tea at the Savoy while he takes the lunatics," Felicity pouted.

"Who's okay skipping high tea?" Roy asked as he raised his own hand.

Oliver's hand shot straight into the air and he nudged Tommy.

"What?" Tommy inched away from his husband. "I'm embracing that stereotype. I love little sandwiches."

"You and Ollie don't have to come," Thea informed her husband.

Roy smirked at Oliver, "We can find a pub and take some locals with a game of darts."

"We didn't come to London to take the locals," Felicity chided Roy.  She looked apologetically at Thea, "Sorry, that felt more like a Team Arrow thing than a husband thing."

"Scold away," Thea grinned.  "He's more afraid of you than of me anyway."

Oliver and Tommy both snorted at their sister's declaration.

"Speedy, your husband might be scared of Felicity, but he's terrified of you," Oliver teased.

Thea looked at her husband and Roy grimaced, "Do you want me to confirm or deny?  I can't tell."

Oliver and Tommy laughed so hard the children ran over to see what was so funny.

"Where's the palace, mommy?" Mia asked Thea.

Thea pointed straight ahead, "All the way at the end."

Prue stood with her hands on her hips as she assessed the length of the park.  She turned to Tommy and lifted her arms.  "Da, carry me."

"You can walk," Tommy encouraged.  They were trying to rebuild her endurance after her most recent hospitalization.

"It's far," she told him.

"Let's see how far you can go," Tommy negotiated.

Prue frowned, but then looked at Oliver and made her most pathetic face, "Daddy?"

Oliver laughed, "Nice try, but your dad is right.  Let's see how far you can go."

Prue took about a dozen steps and turned back to her dads, "Now?"

"Keep going," Oliver told his youngest.

“Dads, look how fast I can run,” Nate said as he took off in a sprint.

“Don’t go too far,” Oliver called after their son.

Scott took one of Prue's hands and began walking with her towards where Nate had stopped to watch a musician playing for tips.

"Don't look so worried," Thea nudged Tommy. "She's all right."

Tommy watched his daughter walking with Scott. "The governor is so good with her," he said with a grin. "He reminds me a lot of you when you were that age."

Thea looked at him with surprise, "I was the smallest one in my class.  He's as tall as most 10 year olds."

Tommy shook his head, "He doesn't physically resemble you, but he’s a gentle soul.  You were the sweetest seven-year-old.  You wanted to love all the misfits.  Do you remember that horrible stray cat?"

Thea smiled sadly, "I do.  He was too mean to live inside, but dad let me feed him by the garage."

"I think I still have a scar on the back of my leg from that little devil," Tommy teased.

"It's funny, Scott reminds me of you," Thea linked her arm through Tommy's.  "He feels everything. He worries about everyone."

Tommy shuddered, "I refuse to believe that those are Merlyn traits.  If I could erase all the Merlyn genes and just leave the Hopkins’ I would. Besides, that sounded like a description of Ollie, not me."

Thea frowned, "I can’t imagine you without those dimples, or chin, or hair, or smile.  Maybe we got the best of Malcolm and none of the bad."

Oliver came up behind Thea and Tommy and inserted himself between them. "I think you're both perfect and as much as I hated Malcolm, I'm grateful for him because six of my favorite people wouldn't exist without him."

"Daddy?" Prue asked over her shoulder.

"Prue?" Oliver asked.

"Will you carry me now?" she pleaded.

"Prue, let's look at these flowers," Scott pointed along the path.

Prue forgot about her request and allowed Scott to lead her to the colorful flower bed.

“He is quite the skilled politician,” Tommy bumped his shoulder against Thea’s. “Governor Scott Robert Harper. I’d vote for him.”

“If my son becomes a politician,” Roy pointed at Tommy, “I’m holding you directly responsible.”

“Nah, he’s going to take after Grandpa Jonas’ other trait,” Oliver grinned.

“Notorious womanizer,” Thea smirked.

Oliver looked horrified, “No. Athlete. He’s going to be an athlete.”

“You and John do realize that your nephew doesn’t need to become a professional athlete for you to get season tickets to whichever sports team you want?” Felicity asked.

“That’s not nearly as fun as seeing Scott take the field,” Oliver explained.

“I give up,” Felicity told Thea. “He’s your brother. You can try fixing him.”

Thea laughed, “Yeah, that shipped sailed, and sank, a long time ago.”

Oliver playfully staggered around his sister, “A hit. A very palpable hit.”

Felicity laced her fingers through Tommy’s and Oliver rested his arm along her back as they trailed after their children through the park. It was a beautiful summer day and a perfect day for a leisurely stroll through a park with her family. Spending time with everyone, away from the demands of Starling, was the best way to recharge.

“Mommy, is that it?” Mia asked with concern.

“Yes,” Thea said taking Mia’s hand. “What do you think?”

Mia wrinkled her nose, “It’s a rectangle.”

“Not what you were expecting?” Roy teased gently.

“Cinderella’s castle is much nicer,” Mia answered.

“So was the Beast’s - even before he was turned back into a prince,” Becca added.

Bobby sighed, “Historically, castles were used for defense, not for silly princesses. Palaces are the official residences of a country’s sovereign.”

Becca rolled her eyes, “Why are you so boring?”

“Hey,” Felicity said to Becca, “neither history, nor your brother are boring.”

Prue tugged on Tommy’s hand, “Da, I like Prince Eric’s house the best.”

“Prince Eric has a very nice house,” Tommy agreed lifting Prue into his arms.

“Do you like Prince Eric because he looks like your da?” Thea asked Prue with a glint in her eye.

Prue touched Tommy’s face, “Da is more beautiful.”

“Thank you, sweet pea,” Tommy kissed Prue’s cheek. “You’re beautiful too.”

“Boys are handsome. Girls are beautiful,” Becca said.

“Boys can be beautiful,” Felicity told her daughter. No matter how much they tried to raise their children without gender conforming stereotypes or labels, it still managed to enter their lives.

“I think your dad is beautiful,” Oliver winked at Tommy.

“Do we want to go watch the changing of the guards?” Tommy asked the children.

“Will there be horses?” Nate asked.

Felicity looked at her husbands. She couldn’t remember if there were horses at the changing of the guard. “There might be,” she said.

“I like horses,” Nate announced to no one in particular. “We should get a horse.”

“They should build a nicer palace,” Becca whispered loudly to Mia.

Mia nodded enthusiastically, “I wonder if Princess Charlotte has watched Cinderella.”

“I hope not,” Becca said. “She might feel bad that she has to live here.”

“Oh boy,” Roy said under his breath.

“I don’t think we need to worry about Princess Charlotte. She’s doing just fine,” Oliver reassured them.

“Daddy?” Becca took Oliver’s hand. “If we ever live in a palace, can ours be nicer than this one?”

“I don’t think we’re ever going to live in a palace, sweetheart,” Oliver informed his daughter.

“But if we do, can we live in one that has round rooms with pointy roofs?” Becca asked.

“They’re called turrets,” Bobby said. “We’re never going to live in a palace. Mom and dads aren’t royalty. There aren’t any kings and queens in America.”

“Dad and Aunt Thea are Queens,” Prue said.

“Not the right kind,” Bobby continued.

“If we live with Grandpa Walter can we become royalty?” Becca asked.

“I’m afraid not,” Felicity said. “You’ll have to get by being a regular person.”

“Being regular is boring,” Becca groused.

“Regular people don’t get to wear crowns,” Mia said. “I’d like to wear a crown.”

“I’m pretty sure your mom wore a tiara, which is kind of like a crown, when she married your dad,” Tommy told Mia.

“Did you mommy?” Mia asked excitedly.

“I did. When we get home to Starling, you can try it on,” Thea promised.

“Did you wear a tiara when you married dads?” Becca asked Felicity hopefully.

Felicity hated to disappoint her daughter, especially since she’d already disappointed her mother by not wearing a tiara on her wedding day. “I didn’t.”

Becca looked crestfallen, “Oh.”

“I have more than one tiara,” Thea said. “You can wear one of mine.”

“Me too?” Prue asked.

“You too,” Thea grinned. “I have, at least, three.”

“Why do you own more than one tiara?” Oliver asked.

“I’m a Queen,” Thea winked. “Great grandma had like a dozen of them.”

“Can I change my name to Queen?” Becca asked.

“Sure, baby,” Felicity said. “As soon as you turn eighteen.”

“Can I change my name to Fireman?” Nate asked.

“Yes,” Felicity said, fighting a smile. “You can change your name to Fireman when you turn eighteen.”

Nate’s face broke into a huge smile, “Thank you.”

“Look, it’s Grandpa Walter,” Bobby said. He took off in a run towards where his grandfather was exiting his limousine.

The other children ran after Bobby and nearly tackled their grandfather in their enthusiasm.

Oliver put his arm around Felicity’s shoulder, “So, are we going to tell him no to toys at Harrod’s?”

Felicity watched Walter shepherding the children back towards their parents. He was smiling and laughing at whatever Mia and Becca were telling him.

Roy shook his head, “I’m willing to bet they’re asking him to buy them a castle.”

“I’m willing to bet, he’s entertaining the idea.” Walter adored his grandchildren and loved indulging them in their every whim. His life in London sometimes prevented him from seeing the children as often as he’d like, and he often compensated for his absence with outlandish presents. She wouldn’t put a castle past him, if he thought it would make Mia and Becca happy. Felicity looked up at Oliver, “You’ll tell him not to buy some castle in the countryside just to please his granddaughters?”

Oliver opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it. He shook his head and sighed, “Yeah, I’ll tell him not to buy a castle.”

“My meeting ended early and I thought I’d join you for the changing of the guard,” Walter explained. “The girls were just telling me that they’re disappointed in the palace.”

“Have you ever been inside?” Mia asked Walter.

“I have. Twice,” Walter answered.

Becca and Mia’s eyes went wide, “What was it like?”

Walter rubbed his chin as he thought about their question, “Drafty.”

Becca and Mia frowned with disappointment.

“Did you get to sit on the throne?” Prue asked.

“I didn’t,” Walter answered. “I think I would’ve gotten into trouble.”

“They would’ve cut off your head,” Nate said solemnly.

“Nate,” his parents admonished together.

Nate blinked up at his parents, “Kings don’t like it when you sit on their thrones.”

“That is very true, Nate, but I don’t think they would’ve cut off my head – not for a first offense,” Walter said with a grin.

“That’s good. You’re a good grandpa,” Nate responded.

Prue tugged on Walter’s hand, “Maybe you shouldn’t sit on the throne, if you ever go back – just in case.”

Walter nodded his agreement, “I think you’re very wise.”

“I think it’s starting,” Thea informed the group. “Let’s get closer.”

Felicity linked her arm through Walter’s, “Are you sure you want to take all six of them on your own? One of us can go with you.”

“I am the President of QC International, I think I can handle six children for an afternoon,” Walter said confidently. “I’ve reserved a private room at my club for lunch after Harrod’s. After lunch, we’ll return to the townhouse. I’ve instructed the staff to set up the media room for a movie marathon. We’ll be fine. I want the five of you to have fun.”

“The word, sucker, comes to mind,” Roy joked as he walked past, holding Scott’s hand.

“I’m not the one going to the Savoy for high tea,” Walter called after his son-in-law.

Roy laughed, “You got me there.”

“Well, we certainly appreciate you giving us an afternoon to ourselves,” Felicity told Walter.

“It’s my pleasure.” A wistful smile spread across his face, “When they were little, I only saw Oliver, Thea and Tommy at big events. When I married Moira, Oliver was gone, Tommy was all grown and Thea was well on her way to becoming a young woman. I see so much of them in the children. It’s like I’m getting to experience their childhoods now. I’m sure that made no sense,” Walter said shyly.

“We don’t say this enough, but we are so lucky to have you in our lives,” Felicity said wiping away a tear.

Walter covered her hand with his own, “No, my dear, I am the lucky one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Happy Hanukkah. There will be Hanukkah installments when I begin posting for the holidays.
> 
> Only three more days before my work year is over, but who's counting? I'm looking forward to two weeks off and getting some writing done.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
